Never Let You Go
by Gelphie44
Summary: Glinda's father has arranged a marriage for the blonde to save his farm. The only person Glinda ever loved is supposedly dead. Can Elphaba reach Glinda in time before the marriage? Short 3-shot. Pairings: Gelphie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is going to be just a short 3-shot. It's an idea that came to mind while listening to Nearer My God to Thee by Arpeggio String Quartet (shuffle on iPod…don't ask). Glinda is in an arranged marriage to a man she has only met once. She believes her love to be dead. Will Elphaba ever come and rescue her from her fate? Read to find out! Pairings: Gelphie of course**

Never Let You Go

Glinda Upland was the epitome of everything a young lady should be. She was kind, courteous, beautiful, attentive, and devoted. All of these attributes caused her to be a sought after wife for many of the young men in her town.

The blonde hair, blue-eyed girl had graduated from college recently with a degree in sorcery. No men cared about her brains however. They only cared about owning her as property and showing her off to other men.

One day one of these gentlemen came to the blonde's father with an offer of one thousand dollars and his best mule. Glinda's father couldn't refuse the offer, for his farm was in debt.

It had been heartbreaking to tell his only daughter that he had arranged a marriage for her. Mr. Upland had promised his only child that he would never do anything like that, but now had to go back on his word.

Glinda understood and only wanted what was best for her father. It wasn't as if she were waiting for her knight in shining armor to come and save her from the harsh life that she led. Her prince had already come, or princess rather.

Back in school Glinda had fallen head over heels in love with her roommate, and to her surprise her roommate returned her affections. The two women had embarked on a secret love affair that no one besides Fiyero had known about. It was only an accident that Fiyero had found out himself. He was a little early for his date one day with the blonde and accidentally walked in on the two roommates making love to one another.

After a good week of trying to explain to the prince about the whole situation, Elphaba's letter had come in the mail; the fated letter that had informed her of her visit with the wizard.

The blonde sighed as she flopped down on her bed after a hard day's work out on the farm. Since her mother passed she had to come back home to help her father with the livestock. It was not a job that anyone would ever desire to have.

"Elphie why did you have to open that letter?" Glinda called into the abyss. She had been unable to get the green woman out of her mind ever since she had been killed a little while ago by a farm girl from Kansas.

Many praised the death of Elphaba, but Glinda knew the truth about her love. Elphaba was not wicked. She could never even possess enough wickedness to kill a fly when the two of them were together. She would never harm anyone.

As Glinda continued to stare at the ceiling she thought of her marriage that was to occur the next day. She felt little excitement, as she had only met the gentlemen once. How could she be expected to love someone else when her heart had died along with her love?

"Glinda." The blonde's father called for his daughter as he entered the room. "Ah there you are pumpkin." A man around the age of sixty smiled as she sat on the corner of his daughter's bed.

"Hey popsicle." The blonde smiled weakly. She had never stopped calling him popsicle, even when she entered her twenties.

The man smiled down at his daughter before reaching out a hand and brushing her hair behind her ear.

"You always did have your mother's beauty." Mr. Upland smiled a sad smile as he thought about his late wife.

"She was a looker." Glinda tried to lighten the mood a little by chuckled at her own statement. It worked.

Glinda's father's sad smile turned happy once again. "You always know how to brighten my day." The older man spoke.

"It's my job." Glinda smiled at her father. She could never be angry with him for arranging a marriage to save the farm. The farm was the only thing he had left in his life and she would be damned before she saw it sold off to someone else. It wasn't as if she were searching for a husband anyways. So she didn't see the harm in marrying someone to help out her father.

Glinda's father continued to comb through his daughter's hair a little while longer before a heavy sigh escaped his lips.

"What's wrong popsicle?" Glinda asked as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Are you sure you're fine with this marriage? I don't want you to have to marry someone just because your poor old father can't earn enough money." The man frowned. He hated the idea of marrying his daughter off to the highest bidder. He knew that Glinda's mother was looking down from heaven and frowning upon this.

"I'm marrying Master York because I want to. I need a husband." The blonde lied. She didn't need a husband. What she needed was dead.

"I just feel like such a scoundrel for doing this. You're my precious little innocent girl. I feel like I'm feeding you to a pack of wolves." Mr. Upland continued to frown. He hated the idea of Glinda losing her virginity to some stranger. He was unaware that she had already had sex before marriage.

"Don't worry about it dad." The blonde tried to reassure her father that this was okay. She only used the term dad when she really needed to get something through to her father.

"If he ever touches you in any inappropriate way you will tell me right?" Her father asked. He knew that this subject was making Glinda a little uncomfortable but he didn't care. He needed to know that Glinda would come to him if there were ever a problem.

"I'll tell you." Glinda smiled weakly. She hadn't the energy to give a bigger smile. In fact she hadn't had the energy to do much besides work and sleep since Elphaba left.

"You always look so sad these days." Glinda father pointed out. "I hate seeing you sad."

"What's there to be happy for?" It was a rhetorical question and Glinda's father knew it.

"Just tell me that you aren't doing this because of me. Promise me that you are doing this for yourself." Glinda's father needed to know. If Glinda had changed her mind then he would gladly sell his farm to protect her from the harsh world.

"I'm doing this because I want to." Glinda reassured her father.

It took another five minutes of convincing before he finally left. As soon as he was gone the blonde began to cry softly.

"Oh Elphie why can't you be here." Sobs shook the petite woman's body as she buried her head within the pillow. She would never be able to let the memory of Elphaba go.

That night she cried herself to sleep. The next day she was to be married.


	2. Chapter 2

Elphaba paced around her room in Kiamo Ko. The green woman looked distraught over something, but Chistery couldn't figure out what. When he left Elphaba that morning she seemed to be doing fine. When he came back later that night she was pacing around and muttering words under her breath.

"Miss Elphaba?" The winged monkey made his way towards the witch. He hadn't seen her that hysterical in a very long time.

The green woman stopped her rapid movements as she looked at her only companion. After she had faked her own death, Chistery was the only one who had stayed with her. The other winged monkeys flew away, but not Chistery. He was the only friend that Elphaba had.

"A...are you okay?" The monkey asked his friend. He had been working everyday on improving his speech and it seemed to be working. Only every now and again would he stutter.

"I have this feeling that something is wrong with Glinda." The green woman expressed her fears as she began to twitch. Her hands clenched into fists as she tried to block the memory of her ex-lover out of her mind. It had been hard staying away from the blonde but she knew she had to for her sake. There was also the fact that when Elphaba asked Glinda to come with her she didn't. Glinda said she loved Elphaba. So then why didn't she fly away with her when she asked her to?

A single tear fell from the green woman's eyes as she remembered the look on Glinda's face when she asked her to come with her. It was a face that had haunted her each and every day that she remained separated from her true love.

"Don't cry Miss Elphaba." Chistery walked over to the green woman before pulling the green woman into a hug. Since he was only thigh high the hug was a little awkward for the two.

The green woman chuckled slightly as she patted the monkey on the back. How could an Animal so sweet be considered soulless and worth nothing?

"Thanks." Elphaba smiled to the monkey as she took a seat on her bed.

Chistery followed Elphaba over before sitting on the floor next to the bed.

"I don't know what came over me." Elphaba began to explain. "One minute I was writing in my journal and then the next I felt as if someone was calling me name. I know that sounds ridiculous." The green woman sighed as she placed her head within her hands.

"It's not." Chistery tried to comfort his distraught friend.

Elphaba looked up from her hands and towards Chistery. She didn't know what she would have done without him.

"What if something is wrong with Glinda though? What if she's in trouble?" The green woman couldn't quell her fears. She had never experienced anything like what she just experienced a few minutes ago. Sure she had received flutters before but never a full-blown attack. She didn't know whether it was just her nerves talking or if she actually thought something was wrong.

"Check." Chistery suggested before motioning to the crystal ball that lay on the desk near the window.

"You know I can't use magic Chistery." Elphaba frowned. She had promised not to use magic ever again after her ordeal with that girl Dorothy. She couldn't bring herself to use something that people called her wicked for using. It made her feel worse every time her powers began to emerge.

"You can. You just don't want to." The monkey corrected the green witch.

Elphaba sighed. Chistery was correct. There was a way to find out if everything was okay but to do so she would have to go against what she had been working so long to keep at bay. Everything she would have accomplished would have all been for naught.

"But what if I lose control of my powers? I can't risk it." Elphaba shook her head. She no longer had faith in her magic. Magic hadn't gotten her anywhere except dead. Or so the people of Oz assumed.

"You won't." The monkey encouraged her before shuffling over to the table and picking up the crystal sphere.

"What are you doing?" Elphaba asked with trepidation in her voice as Chistery came back over and shoved the orb in her hands. As soon as the glass touched Elphaba's skin it began to glow. "Stop it!" The green woman tried to throw the orb to the side but it stuck to her hands. It was as if her magic had glued it in place. "Get it away from me!" The green woman continued to struggle.

Chistery watched from the corner. He wasn't going to remove the crystal ball from Elphaba's grasp. He knew that if Elphaba was getting visions then something truly was wrong.

"Chistery!" The green woman continued to struggle with the ball. As soon as Elphaba's hands stopped their movements the orb began to glow a different color. It began to glow pink. "Glinda?" Elphaba questioned as her eyes were now transfixed on the orb.

"Oh Elphie why can't you be here?" Glinda's voice filled the room Elphaba was in as she stared at the orb. She saw the tiny frame of her love sobbing uncontrollably on a bed. Elphaba's heart broke as her eyes became transfixed on her features. Even when the blonde cried she was as beautiful as ever.

"Glinda." Elphaba spoke, hoping that the orb went both ways and that Glinda would be able to hear her. It didn't seem to work.

"I can't get married tomorrow." The blonde sobbed. "I just can't. I love you."

Elphaba's eyes widened as she heard her love talk of marriage. Was Glinda getting married? If so why didn't she want to get married?

"I know you're disappointed in me. I let you down." The blonde continued to cry out into the abyss. "I should have gone with you that day."

Tears formed in Elphaba's eyes as she watched her love endure so much emotional pain.

"I love you Elphie and I'll never stop." Glinda cried out one last time before her exhausted body got the better of her and she fell asleep.

As soon as the blonde closed her eyes the orb stopped glowing and was dropped from the green woman's hands.

"Miss Elphaba?" Chistery asked the stunned witch as he walked over to her. She hadn't moved since the orb had dropped to the ground.

"Miss Elphaba?" Chistery repeated as he tapped the woman's shoulder.

Elphaba was brought out of her momentary stupor by the poking from her companion.

"I have to get to her!" Elphaba jumped up from the bed. She didn't know exactly what was going on but all she knew was that Glinda still loved her. She needed to rescue her from her marriage.

"How?" Chistery followed behind the green woman as she went over to the closet before pulling out a broom.

"Magic." Elphaba grinned as she took off into the sky.


End file.
